


Only For The Best.

by KSPForever1038



Series: The Smut Series [5]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: AGGRESSIVE ASS GRABBING, DontThirst, Lingerie, M/M, Mafia AU, More Blushy Wilson y'all enjoy, Possessive Biting, Shadow-esque Wes, Small mention of heels??, Sort of Nightmare Monster but Make It Sexy, Teasing, Wes got a snake tongue, WilsinWeekJuly, Wilson is actually a doctor in this one, mentions of ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSPForever1038/pseuds/KSPForever1038
Summary: Wilson decides to thank his Boss in a very ~special~ way.





	Only For The Best.

Gently pushing his hair back a bit, Wilson looked into vanity before him, checking over his features. A towel was tightly wrapped around him up to his chest, legs tucked beneath the table as he primed himself up. Nearby a box was hidden beneath the bed, holding something that he had planned for a little while.

Being the doctor for a pretty big mafia lord had its perks. Example, he never had to worry about money for his scientific experiments again. He had a comfortable bed, delicious food, people he could fall on if need be, and…

_“Un si beau petit scientifique, n'est-ce pas?~”_

The leader and him could only get closer by the day. Wes Mimerie, head honcho and the one that decided for some strange reason to keep him. As he rubbed moisturizer into his arms and legs, he could recall gloved hands running over them, pinning them down… Black magic curling around him, teasing him with the implication of sin and the promise of power.

One man managed to hold all that and more in a pair of delicate beige gloves, all while sporting a simple red scarf. He didn’t look too intimidating sitting down, no… But with a doctor in his lap and shades pushed on, he was definitely a man to be feared and respected at all times.

Honestly, what a turn on.

“I need to calm down… Can’t be getting all worked up right now.”

“Why not, ma douce?”

He almost leapt right out of his towel from the shadow that casted over him, even more so at the grin that reflected in the mirror. A pair of hands quickly came over his eyes, and he couldn’t help but let out a huff.

“It’s certainly easier when you do things like that, Sire.” He simply leaned into his touch, the same hands shifting and rubbing into his cheeks. “I take it back, do keep doing that. Mm, that feels lovely...”

“Not nearly as lovely as you look, perfect as the day I saw you~” He bent a bit to croon into his ear, one hand continuing the rubs while the other dipped to trail along the towel hiding away what he honestly wanted to see.

Or tried to before another smacked him away.

“Nope, not yet.” Wilson waved a finger after smacking said hand away, reaching into a different container to continue his self care process. A snake-like tongue slipped out, a pout forming around it as the other soothed his “hurt” hand.

“So rude, is this how you treat your Sire?” His accent came off in waves, eagerly nudging his face against a freshly rubbed cheek. “C’mon, let’s have some fun, yes?”

“You’ll get to have your present once it’s wrapped, mon chere~” Taking hold of the far taller mans’ chin, he smirked before turning back to his mirror, gesturing to the door. “Do wait a bit, I promise it will be worth it.”

“It better… Hmph, who do you think you are, smacking your boss like that? I should have you taken out back.”

“Tell me more~” He chuckled at the disgusted look on his face, waving his hand yet again.

“Go wait on your bed, my dear, and make sure nobody enters the hallway for the next half hour!” He called out as Wes finally let him be, a soft laugh rising from his throat before he dug around again.

He had to make sure he looked absolutely perfect.

“Worth it.” 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

“If he doesn’t shake at least a little from my dick being confined in this way, what would be the point?” With a final pat down and a quick look into the mirror, he slipped on a pair of black kitten heels and strutted along down the hall, quick to knock on the lone door he knew well.

“I said not to bother us, Willi… Am.” Wes trembled as a slender leg came around the door, encased almost fully in stocking and delicately crooking a foot. The leg was followed by a hip, more torso, and finally... 

Wilson typically didn’t enjoy makeup all that much, but the set that Wes got him… Bless the Shadows, he looked astonishing. The smallest bit of eyeliner, mascara, it was all he needed to improve just a little bit and exemplify his features. 

He had ordered it ages ago, the lace feeling cool beneath his fingers as he thumbed along it. A red and black corset, frilly lace adorning the sides before he dipped down to the garter bet. Pure black, with a small red bow on the front of it. The straps were clipped onto black stockings, and he considered for a moment if the man waiting for him would even last.

“Does this please you, sir?... I know how much you enjoy lace on me, but I must apologize, for there isn’t all that much in the back here~” He formed a soft pout as he turned around, bending a bit so the thong could be displayed more vibrantly. Wes lunged at that point, grabbing at the globes and letting his nails drag along the firm cheeks before him. He tugged them apart a few times, for his own satisfaction and to see the man squirm.

“Vous ange sale… Please me? Almost gave me a heart attack, that’s what this is… Merde, you look absolutely delicious.” He practically snarled this out, a pleased rumble rising in his throat from the immediate reactions. Wilson was already flushed red, biting down on his bottom lip to hold back any moans.

“Being quiet, eh? Tsk tsk tsk, you know better… Especially once I sit that pretty ass on my tongue, hm? You won’t be able to hold anything back then~” Said tongue passed over a shoulder before sharp teeth were bared, digging right into the crook of his neck. More and more were sucked and dragged and bitten into his skin, the marks far too high for any form of clothing to even think of covering it.

"Mon ange coquin, hm?~"

“Wesley! My God, please, just--” A trembling moan slipped out as he felt the tongue drag along the fresh bite wounds, already straining and soaking through the thong.

“Please what? If you don’t use your words, mon beau, I cannot help you.” The husky whisper into his ear almost had his eyes rolling back, a sharp yelp quick to escape when a hand gripped over his erection.

“P-Prove it.”

That was surprising. Wes even pulled back, raising an eyebrow as he stared at the gravity defying hair before him.

“What?”

“I ss-said, prove it. I can hold, hold back just as much as you can--” An inward smirk was full on as the hand’s grip tightened, a grunt to rise this time.

“Do I hear a bet, ma douce? Didn’t think you were the type.”

“You also didn’t think that, that I’d turn into your… Precious putain~” The hands were full on off now, and he could feel the shadows circling him, taking hold of his wrists and limbs.

“If you wish to play with fire, my dear--”

“Try it.”

“Mon chere…” He turned him back around so he faced him, now properly pinning him against the door. His chin is tilted up, nails still sharp but offering a tenderness that very few can claim to have felt.

“Cara mia~” A small lean was all they needed before lips met, and the shadows fully took them over.

The staff would have quite a mess to clean up the following day.

**Author's Note:**

> All those kudos and likes on my previous piece... I cried??? Thank y'all so much!! My Tumblr is @ KSPForeverWriting, do go check it out! Send me some prompts, some requests! It's the least I could do to thank you guys, wow...


End file.
